<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartened Panther by purplefox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030740">Heartened Panther</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox'>purplefox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Daybreakers 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers 2020, Established Relationship, F/M, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She's come a long way from the loneliness and Ann was proud of herself for it. For standing up and finding support all the way around.</p><p>Week one: Origins-Ann</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Daybreakers 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heartened Panther</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your mom called.” Ryuji was rubbing his wet hair with one of her towels. He had her phone in his free hand. “She said you have to call her back it’s about work…she also said something about your dad and taking me our again to go skateboarding? Should I be concerned? Last time your mom dragged me somewhere she did my hair.”</p><p>“I think it has to do with the magazine or something.” Ann muttered as Ryuji sat on the edge of her bed. “Hey did Joker message you back? Or Yusuke? I swear that they were supposed to get back to us ages ago. I wish Mona had thumbs.” She laughed. Ryuji snorted before he fell flat onto her bed. “Anything falls to the ground I’ll kill you.” She teased.</p><p>“Considering I bought or won…” Ryuji craned his neck to examine the dolls and plushies that were on her bed. “About a good more than half of these? I think I’m allowed one small bump to the ground.” He stretched before he sat up. “Joker didn’t get back as yet… well he spoke but not about what we’re waiting on. When he gets back from the doctor I guess.”</p><p>“Akira’s weird.” Ann smiled. “But so are we huh.” Ryuji gave her a look and she laughed. “And don’t worry too much about my parents. They get all those weird ideas and then pop up and leave again-“ She sighed. “Free huh.”</p><p>“But you really look like your Dad.” Ryuji picked up. “I saw your mom before so I thought. Well duh like twins. Then I saw your Dad and… he is you. The way you guys walk is exactly the same and the way you guys gesture is so creepy. It’s like watching a copy and paste.”</p><p>“Funny.” Ann muttered as she finished typing. She turned to Ryuji to find him watching her. “Really? I’m that much like him?” Her stomach felt warm.</p><p>“Yeah. I mean he inhaled all those sweets just like you and while I know he goes to the gym-“ He poked her stomach and she giggled. “Man your parents love you so much. I can see why you miss them so much but they are really out there creating some amazing stuff. Your mom can see art in everything.”</p><p>“She had so much fun with Yusuke.” Ann recalled. “I know they exchanged numbers but Yusuke’s not the type to be that interested in fashion. Pity for mom.”</p><p>“Lucky for your mom you mean.” Ryuji teased before he sighed. “Man your Dad… your parents are just amazing. The things they do and look at you. Following them and doing your own thing and on top of that.” Ryuji leaned close until his hands brushed her hips. “You’re a badass phantom thief.”</p><p>“Too much to handle?” Ann laughed as she leaned so their lips brushed. “Too much for you Skull?”</p><p>“Absolutely…not.” Their lips brushed and just then Ryuji’s phone rang. “Damn Joker.” He muttered as he pulled back. “First silence and now you have information.”</p><p>“We should get going we can come back later.” She slid her legs off her bed before she grabbed her phone. “Location?”</p><p>“The temple again.” Ryuji sighed. “I feel like we’ll get cursed sooner or later you know? well after this piece of shit obviously.”</p><p>“Obviously.” Ann laughed before she grabbed her coat. “We’ll finish this.” She pointed at her lips with a wink. “Later okay Skull?” She laughed as she left the bedroom first.</p><p>X</p><p>“What exactly was that supposed to take down pal?” Ryuji demanded as he rocked back on his feet. Ann’s heart pounded but she focused on healing Joker while she kept an eye on Ryuji. “Let me show you a real takedown.” Ryuji growled as he grabbed his reinforced pipe. The shadow couldn’t dodge and Ryuji brought the pipe down on the shadow’s head with a heavy force. “Don’t go side swiping in talking pal.” He spat as the shadow shattered. “You alright back there Joker?”</p><p>“Peachy.” Akira’s tone was dry as he got to his feet. Ann checked him over before she smiled. He was perfectly okay. “I mean I really wanted that type because of the moves but if he took such offence to my sweet talk who am I to complain?” He made a face at Ann and she laughed. “I swear the longer we go the harder the shadows get.”</p><p>“Not everyone will be entertained with bedtime stories and motorcycle noises Joker.” Mona’s tone was dry as he walked up to them. “Are you okay Panther?”</p><p>“Still have some juice.” She nodded. “And as we go along, I’ll heal thanks to…” She pointed to the bracelets with the charms that Akira had just turned up with one day. “I’ll switch when I begin to feel tired to the other one.” Akira thought of everything.</p><p>“Well… let’s get to the stairs.” Akira stretched before he took the lead. Ann fell into step keeping her eyes ahead and looking behind them as well. To think that a few months ago something like this would have been crazy to her.</p><p>A few months ago the atmosphere of school was hell besides for Shiho. All she had was Shiho and she held her head down. Thanks to meeting Akira and working with everyone she smiled more, she held her head up and she was so thankful for these boys.</p><p>Akira had saved her when she needed it most… She and Ryuji… she didn’t want to say it was a long time coming but there had always been something with them. Seeing how worried he was willing to go to protect her…</p><p>To realize that the thought of losing him terrified her beyond what she had been willing to admit. There were things Ryuji didn’t talk about to anyone but her and she was the same. Akira was both of their lights. She knew that and so did he.</p><p>Morgana was adorable and she was proud to live up to his very high standards. Fighting alongside him knowing she was helping him out only made her heart feel lighter.</p><p>Her heart had broken for Yusuke after hearing his story and experiencing that palace but he had grown and improved just by being around them. By talking and working things out with Akira. right now, Yusuke was someone else she depended on. Someone else that made her happy that she could trust. These boys were everything to her she couldn’t think of a day she could ever be without them in one way or another.</p><p>X</p><p>“Got you.” Ann purred as she yanked Ryuji away from the trap that the shadow had set up. up ahead smoke billowed up and she snarled at the shadow staring at them. “Nice try!” She barked before she saw Akira’s blade shattered the shadow. “You okay?”</p><p>“Hm?” Ryuji laughed as he reached up to hug her. “Yeah I’m good. Got a strong badass watching my back remember? Pretty hot too.” He teased as he tried to pry away. Ann snorted before she leaned forward. Kissing on the battlefield was risky so she kept it short and sweet. “Gonna get that after every rescue? Ryuji teased and she laughed.</p><p>“No way at all.” She focused to heal most of his damage before she pushed him forward. “Get back out there Skull and raise hell.” Her whip danced h=in her grip before she let it catch aflame. “We’ll wreck these things together.”</p><p>“That’s my girl.” Ryuji gloated before he ran forward. “That’s it Panther.”</p><p>Ann only laughed as she watched him before she let the whip follow forward opening a path for him. When they got out of range she knelt down and let her Tommy Gun fall into her grip. “I got you guys!” She called before she opened fire. Some of the bullets missed but when she stopped firing it was only her guys unscathed. Not a shadow insight. She had come a long way. From being alone to only having Shiho to being a part of this. She loved it. “Guess they weren’t ready for a rose like me.” She laughed as she got to her feet. She had this; they all did.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>